Our Secret
by Nikihara Mai
Summary: Mai had just dumped her cheating boyfriend. Now, she's setting her eyes on the popular and nice senior, Yasuhara Osamu. His bestfriend, Noll, seems to hate her though. So what happens when she finds out his secret?
1. 1st Secret- The Kiss

**I am back again with a new short series! This time, Naru and Mai are of the same age, so is Houshou and Ayako. Not only that, they are in high school! I hope you will enjoy this short series. **

_First Secret: The kiss_

_Sigh… That guy, he's been going home alone for days. Am I not his girlfriend?_

"Hey, Mai. Isn't that Hiiromi?" Mai's friend, Ayako asks as she points at a male student, wearing their uniform, who has his arm around a girl in another school's uniform.

_Hiiromi? Why would be out here when he said he's going ho—_

Convinced that it was her boyfriend, Hiiromi, Mai walks to the said boy and taps on his shoulder. The moment he turns his face to face Mai, SLAP!

"Don't you dare show your face to me or even call!" Mai shouts at the cheater.

Humiliated, Hiiromi shouts at Mai's retreating figure, "It wasn't like I wanted to go out with a tomboy like you!"

_I've had enough with guys! Why can't they ever treasure their girlfriends? It isn't like every one of them is nice enough to forgive them for cheating on them! The next guy I am going to get, will have to be a guy that will treasure his girlfriend._

Mai, a first year in high school, had just broken up for the fifth time in her life. Every single one of them had been cheaters. Rather than saying Mai has bad taste in man, she is just gullible enough to believe that the power of true love will be able to change them. It seems that her believe have just been broken to pieces and she is going to target a man that will love her rather than the opposite.

The next day, Mai walks to school as per normal. Some couples were flirting outside the gates, in broad day light, right before school begins. It made her sick. It wasn't like she was telling them to NOT do it. They should at least have the decency to not do it in PUBLIC and right before school!

_Grr… it's like they are rubbing salt on my wounds. At least they seem to be happy. Why am I the only unlucky one?_

"Morning Mai-chan! How're you?" one of Mai's best friends, Houshou, greeted her with his usual toothy grin.

Mai turns to her friend and puts on an overly exaggerated sad face.

"Tired."

Houshou laughs at Mai's face but stopped when Mai sighs.

"If you were going to ask what's wrong, yesterday she saw Hiiromi with another girl. Being all chummy at that," Ayako answers for Mai even before Houshou asks his question.

"It's alright. Mai-chan will just bounce right back up, like the usual! She just needs to find a target," Houshou tries cheering Mai up.

As they walk past the gates, the route to the school build felt ridiculously long to Mai. Then Mai heard cheering from her side.

_Oh right. The school's famous soccer club is having its morning practice._

Out of curiosity, Mai turns to her left to look at what was so great about the soccer club. There, she saw a tall, lean student with black hair that seems to shimmer with the sunlight. It was as though he was glowing her eyes. Not only that, every movement he made would make Mai's heart race.

_No no no. No more with the stupid fast beating heartbeat._

Mai tries to shake the feeling off but she ends up looking again after the whistle blew. There were girls lined up to see him.

"Yasuhara-senpai, please accept this!" All of them had a towel or bottle of drink at hand.

_Che. He's just gonna pretend to take them._

"Thank you for bring these every single time. However, do you mind if I allow my other team mates to use them? I cannot possibly use and finish it all. I wish to accept all of your gifts though," Yasuhara says while a smile that momentarily blinded Mai.

The girls squeal and readily said yes to his request. Yasuhara smiles at his fan girls and accepts the gift gratefully. He even thanked each and every one of them. Mai's heart was beating at a ridiculously fast rate. She couldn't tear her eyes off him.

Yasuhara turns to look at a certain fair skin boy, "Hey, aren't you going to take one too?"

"I'll be fine using my own," the other dark haired boy answer.

"You really don't seem comfortable around women, Noll," Yasuhara says teasingly as he ruffles the hair of the pale-looking boy.

_Aww..he seems to be friendly with that small guy there…_

"What are you doing, Mai!" Ayako's shouting made Mai snap out of her trance and hurries to the school building.

_Wonder how I can approach him. I don't want to seem like those fan girls either…_

Houshou waves in hand in front of Mai, trying to get her attention.

"Hello? Mai-chan is not functioning, Ayako," Houshou informs Ayako.

Ayako takes only a look at Mai and she already knows what was going through her mind.

"Mai, targeting a popular is going to be tough."

Mai was still not listening as she puts her outdoor shoes into her locker. Leaving her friends behind who had started arguing, Mai thinks of ways to approach Yasuhara.

_Why do I have to be the one to get the material? That stupid hag should have brought it with her before she came to class._

Mai was caught by her home teacher to help take some class materials from the staffroom. On her way there, she bumps into a certain somebody.

"Sorry about that—Yasuhara-senpai!"

_Lucky!_

Yasuhara looks at Mai, trying to think of who she was when he somehow had an idea of who she is, "You are that girl who always ignore the soccer members! Though today you seem to be staring at us."

Yasuhara laughs a little and Mai blushes at the fact that he noticed her staring. Then she starts blabbering about how he was the one she was staring at.

"Well, I don't have interest in sporty guys but when I first saw you, you looked really cool. I just ended up staring. You are very handsome without your glasses on— oh! I am not saying you don't look as handsome with glasses on. You look equally good looking. That's why I couldn't stop staring. It was the first time I– Oh my gosh! What am I saying?" Mai blushes profusely, realising that she had pretty much told Yasuhara himself that she thinks he is handsome.

Yasuhara lets out a chuckle and says, "You're interesting," then he walks away, leaving a red faced Mai.

_YES!_

Back to the classroom, Mai smiles to herself and hums softly. Mai then looks out of the window, since her seat was at the very back and beside the window. She notices a mop of glistening black hair in the field.

_It's Yasuhara-senpai! Hehe, I must be pretty lucky today. And I used to hate this seat because it is noisy. I have to thank the Hag once again for assigning me this seat. Ha…he's so great at sports…_

Yasuhara's class was having PE lessons outside and Mai spotted him from her seat.

_He's so nice to even a weird person like me. And he smiled! That charming smile… now I know why the soccer club is popular and why HE is popular._

As Mai thinks back about her encounter with Yasuhara, suddenly she heard her name called so she instinctively stood up, "Hai!"

The class turns to look at her and laughs.

"Well, Taniyama-san. It seems that you are eager to do the job you are assigned to. Then please remember to copy the necessary items," Mai's homeroom teacher, aka the Hag, said.

_EH!?_

"Why must she dump it on me? Does that Hag have something against me or what?" Mai complains to her two friends during their lunch break.

Houshou laughs at Mai because she was elected as a committee member, all because she was busy staring at Yasuhara.

"It's not funny!" Mai pouts while made her friends laugh at her more.

"Too bad for you, Mai. Houshou and I have work after school so we can't help you," Ayako says.

_No! Maybe I am unlucky._

The time came for Mai to do her committee duties. She enters the storage room where the materials she was told to take and copy. It was a huge box filled with papers.

…_Where in the world is the other person that was selected as a member!? I'm a girl, you can't expect me to carry this!_

Despite her internal complains about how irresponsible her supposed partner was, Mai picks up the box and struggles her way back to her classroom. Suddenly, the box was taken away from her.

"Yasuhara-senpai!"

Yasuhara had taken the heavy box from Mai and flashes her a smile before walking. Mai walks beside him.

Turning his head slightly to look at Mai, he asks, "I forgot to ask for your name this morning."

Mai smiles brightly and answers, "My name's Taniyama Mai, a first year in class A!"

Yasuhara stops in his tracks. Mai stops a few steps later, so she turns around to face him.

"Class A? Then that is the same as Nol—"

Yasuhara was interrupted by the voice of a young male.

"Oi, Osamu! I need to attend to something, so I can't go to the meeting."

It was the male student that seems to be on friendly terms with Yasuhara in the soccer club. He was shorter than Yasuhara but much taller than Mai. He has the same hair colour as Yasuhara but it was seem to be darker and his eyes were of a dark shade of indigo, even though it seemed like grey at first glance. Lastly, he have a very handsome face. One that could rival Yasuhara, or maybe even surpass him.

Yasuhara temporary puts the box down and introduces his club junior to Mai.

"Here's my favourite Kouhai (Junior), Noll! I mean Oliver Davis," Yasuhara put his arm on Noll's shoulder.

Mai could swear that she saw a look of shyness on Noll's face before he brushes Yasuhara's hand away.

"She knows, Osamu," Noll says.

Scratching the back of his head, Yasuhara says, "Oh right. She is in your class after all."

…

"EHHHH!?" Mai screams out.

Yasuhara and Noll stares at her.

Yasuhara laughs, "You didn't know he is in your class?"

Mai shakes her head in disbelieve.

"I've been sitting right in front of you for the past three months," Naru exasperatedly let out.

…_The Hag did say his name in class all the time but I didn't think that he is a friend of Yasuhara-senpai and also goodlooking! This means I have the means to approach Yasuhara-senpai!_

Noll saw how Mai was staring at Yasuhara openly and silently picks up the forgotten box before heading to the classroom. Mai, finally snapping out of her delusions, says bye to Yasuhara before running to catch up with Noll.

"Nee, sorry I didn't know you were in my class and also the other committee member. I don't really pay attention to the others in class, you see," Mai tries to make small talk with Noll.

Once they reach the classroom and Noll had placed the box on the table, he turns to glare at Mai.

"Just shut up."

Mai was taken aback. She keeps her mouth shut the whole time and did whatever she had to do. It was certainly awkward doing something in total silence with a guy that seems to give you the hate look.

Ever since, Mai and Noll would be at each other's necks when they meet. Noll's glare intensifies whenever Yasuhara is nearby.

"Mai, you can call me Osamu instead of Yasuhara-senpai, you know," Yasuhara suggests.

Mai almost spit out the drink she was drinking while Noll was shocked.

"If you allow this idiot to call you that, the other girls will start a war," Noll says with disgust.

_Osamu…? Can I even call him that? This is so unreal…_

"Osamu..senpai?" Mai meekly said.

Noll's face turns into one of disgust while Yasuhara just smiles.

"Well, at least it is still better than 'Yasuhara-senpai'."

Then they continue eating. Mai had gradually become closer to Yasuhara and surprisingly Noll, even though they argue a lot. So days like these, eating at a fast food after school, was a normal thing for them whenever the boys don't have soccer practice. When they do, Mai would usually be in the classroom and secretly looks at their practice.

"Nee, why is Noll not popular? With a face that handsome, I really wonder," Mai asks out of nowhere.

Noll stops whatever he was doing and Yasuhara laughs.

Then when Yasuhara's laughter dies down, Naru said, "You really think I am handsome? You don't bad taste."

Noll smirks when Mai's face turns red.

"You Narcissist!" Mai exclaims before she gets an idea, "I know, I should just call you Naru. Short form of Narushisuto."

Once again, Naru stops all movement and Yasuhara spill a little bit of his drink and laughs.

"That's a good nickname for him. Naru! Hahahaha," Yasuhara kept on laughing while Mai pouts, Naru unmoving.

_Just when I thought my friends were my friends. How can they ask ME to go and take the reference books from the number one place I hate in school, the library?_

Mai was doing a report that was supposed to be due the previous day and her friends, Houshou and Ayako, were helping her out. The reason why she was told to return the books was because she was the one getting help, so she should at least go and return the books.

_Mou… I get sleepy from just being in this place… Why do I have to put the books back at where they belong? It isn't my job! Grrr… this is why I hate this pla—_

"Osamu…"

_? Osamu-senpai is here!?_

Excitedly, Mai creeps past shelves and was about to step out into the open study area when she saw Naru near a sleeping Yasuhara. For some reasons, she hides back behind the shelf and looks at what Naru was trying to do. What she hadn't expected was that Naru leans in to Yasuhara's face and…

_Did he..just… Naru kissed Osamu-senpai!?_

_End of 1__st__ Secret_

**It took me two days to finish this up because it was kind of troubling to type out Osamu as the popular handsome guy that Mai falls for. Anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed the first chapter! The next one should be up by next month. Please look forward to it.**

**Also, do review/favourite/follow~**


	2. 2nd Secret- The Fall

**I am sleep deprived. Counting the number of hours now, I have not slept for 48 hours already. Like really. The most amazing thing is that I even went to school early in the morning for orientation, trying to listen to the long talk, walk under the sun for three hours and survived the first day of orientation. Anyways, I hope you like this second chapter of Our Secret.(13April)**

**Um..The previous chapter must have made some or most of you shocked, but rest assure, this is not a shounen-ai fanfiction, just an element of it because well..it is hard to explain. I just hope you will continue reading it.(19April)**

_2__nd__ Secret: The Fall_

Mai was doing a report that was supposed to be due the previous day and her friends, Houshou and Ayako, were helping her out. The reason why she was told to return the books was because she was the one getting help, so she should at least go and return the books.

_Mou… I get sleepy from just being in this place… Why do I have to put the books back at where they belong? It isn't my job! Grrr… this is why I hate this pla—_

"Osamu…"

_? Osamu-senpai is here!?_

Excitedly, Mai creeps past shelves and was about to step out into the open study area when she saw Naru near a sleeping Yasuhara. For some reasons, she hides back behind the shelf and looks at what Naru was trying to do. What she hadn't expected was that Naru leans in to Yasuhara's face and…

_Did he..just… Naru kissed Osamu-senpai!?_

Mai drops the books she was holding, causing a loud thud sound. Her shocked expression meets Naru's surprised look. Mai's eyes darted from Naru to Yasuhara then back again. As she steps forward, Yasuhara begins to stir awake, rubbing sleep off his eyes before putting on his glasses.

"Mai-chan and Noll?" Yasuhara asks sleepily.

Mai opens her mouth to say something but Naru covers her mouth and answers for her, "We were just returning some books and saw you."

"I hope you weren't trying to do a prank on me," Yasuhara jokes before heading out of the library.

Once Yasuhara was out of sight, Naru lets go of Mai and picks up the books that she had dropped. Mai stood rooted to the grounds as she tried to process whatever she had just seen few minutes before. She pinches her forearm, wondering if it was a dream, but when she felt the pain, she knew it was real. Naru had kissed Yasuhara.

"What was that about? Did you kis—" Before Mai could finish her sentence, Naru turns to glare at her.

He drops the books into Mai's hands and walks off, as if nothing happened.

…_Why did he do such a thing anyways? Is he…gay?_

The next day, every time Mai tried to talk to Naru about the incident in the library, he would skilfully avoid her. She even tried annoying him during class since his seat was conveniently in front of hers, however he would still ignore her. When the last bell rung, signal the end of classes, Mai lost her chance to confront Naru again because he quickly disappeared and the soccer club had practice so she couldn't bother him.

_I am going to find out no matter what!_

So for the next few days, Mai 'stalks' Naru in the shadows. She would secretly follow him when it was lunch time, she knew that he knew but still continues it. During class, she follows his eyes, to see what he was looking at. After school hours, she'd hide in the shadows again to 'stalk' him. Even when they were spending time together with Yasuhara, she'd keep her eyes open to Naru's actions. Then, days become weeks until it became a month.

…_It's been a month and…after observing him for so long, I know the reason._

Naru would always be at a certain room when it is lunch time. From that room, anyone can see the inside of class 2-A, Yasuhara's classroom. During lesson, Naru would occasionally look outside the window on some days. From his seat, one can see the seniors during their Physical Education classes. At soccer practice, Naru would always be sitting alone on the bench during their breaks. Yasuhara would always come over and ruffle Naru's hair, teasing him. When the usual three hangs out and Yasuhara teases or jokes about Naru, Naru would always look away. In all of these occasions, Naru would be blushing and no one would see it. Only Mai did, because she had been observing him.

_No, I am not going to give up!_

Mai finally takes her chance when both she and Naru was given a job to do as part of the committee to confront Naru.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Mai asks.

Naru kept silent.

"..Fine. I saw what happened in the library. You can't deny it. I definitely saw it with my own two eyes. YoukissedOsamu-senpai!" Mai speed up at the last sentence, not wanting Naru to stop her from saying it again.

Naru's hands stopped moving and he faced Mai. Mai stares back, not intending to back down.

Mai took a deep breath before telling Naru, "If you like Osamu-senpai too, you could have just to me! There is no need to give me hate stares and ignore me. I won't steal him from you! Okay, maybe I will but he isn't yours so I have an equal chance!"

Mai braced herself for an 'attack' from Naru but none came. Instead, Naru was surprised. His eyes were wide and he was dumbly staring at Mai, blinking.

Mai then continues with her so-called speech, "I mean so what if you are both guys? I read a lot of manga that has two guys in love with each other and they seem happy, sometimes happier than a normal couple. What I am trying to say is, Nothing matters in love. Since it just happens, we can't help it if we love someone that is of the same gender, older, younger."

When Mai was done with her 'speech', somehow her eyes were moist.

_Damn it, why am I crying? I don't even know how it feels to be in love with someone of the same gender. But… liking someone that would never like me, I do know that feeling well. That's why…_

"I met Osamu while I was in my second year of middle school," Naru suddenly began telling Mai about how he met Yasuhara and how he had fallen for him along the way, not even intending to.

After Naru told Mai about his past, Mai asks him why he was telling her such a thing.

"You said 'Nothing matters in love'. That was the one thing that changed my mind set about you. You aren't like other girls, or anyone else for the matter. Maybe it is good that you fell for Osamu," Naru answers.

_Is he saying he'll give Osamu-senpai to me?_

"No!" Mai suddenly burst out, "I just said we are both EQUAL. So we are now rivals. Let's see who will get senpai first. Though, I have to say, me being a girl gives me an advantage, Naru."

Naru stare at her then laughs, "So what, he have tons of girls chasing him every day. Add in one more makes no difference."

…_So he does laugh. I mean I saw him laughing before, but that is only when he is with Osamu-senpai, never with me. His laughter is much better than his glares._

Ever since then, Mai and Naru got along better, though their number of arguments increased as well. Mai would always be left screaming and Naru, a smirk. Even Osamu noticed the change and suggested that the two of them date but both protested and even came up with many reasons as to why, which led to another argument.

_Sigh…I still haven't made any progress with senpai..instead, I just keep arguing with that idiotic narcissist while he gets to spend time with senpai since they are from the same club. Hmph._

Mai was once again walking home alone when she spots Yasuhara by the gates, talking to a girl from another school. The girl was petite, has short dark hair, pale skin and a beautiful face. Just when Mai was about to hide in a nearby bush, she bumps into something or someone.

"Naru! What are you—"

Mai's mouth was covered and she was pulled into the bush.

"Did you hear someone?" The petite girl asks Yasuhara.

Yasuhara looks around, "maybe it is just the bushes. Let's go."

Then the two, walks off, hand in hand. Meanwhile, the two in the bushes were just about to die from holding in their breaths.

"Naru, what were you doing in the bushes?" Mai asks.

"What were you doing, trying to get in the bushes?" Naru asks back.

Then a moment passed and both of them smile, knowing what had went through their mind when they saw Yasuhara with the outsider. Both of them followed Yasuhara, wondering who the girl was. They went to a café, shopping mall, a gift shop then lastly, the park.

Mai starts to whispers, " Nee, Naru. I think she's his girlfriend."

"…But he hasn't said anything about a girl, besides you. Maybe he doesn't consider you a girl," Naru answers nonchalantly.

Ignoring the insult, Mai was about to insist that the pretty girl is Yasuhara's girlfriend when the scene in front of them was one of the typical couple scene. Yasuhara and the girl were kissing.

_Oh no. how is Naru going to take it?_

Mai slowly turns to her side and saw that Naru was staring at the scene with pain in his eyes.

He knew that he should look away. Away from the scene that made his heart wrench, but he couldn't. Thankfully, Mai pulled him away from seeing it and away from it. He felt a terrible weight on his shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on him and he couldn't straighten up or catch his breath entirely. He should have been crying, but he was too numb to even think about crying. He could only stood still, the scene replaying itself in his mind until Mai snapped him out of it by calling out his name.

"Oliver Davis!"

When Naru finally snapped out of his turmoil and looked at Mai, her heart felt as though it was being ripped apart.

_Naru…I shouldn't have went along with this. I should have stopped him. I knew it was definitely senpai's girlfriend but I just…oh god, I made him see that scene!_

Not knowing what words to say to Naru for comfort, Mai wraps her arms around Naru, holding him gently. It was the only other way to comfort someone else. Surprisingly, Naru holds on to her as he silently cries into her shoulder, making her blouse damp.

Once Naru calmed down, they both found a bench to sit on. Mai went to get some drinks for them and when she got back, Naru seemed to be in a deep thought.

…_I never would have thought Naru would cry, let alone in front of me._

When he noticed her presence, she took a seat. She gave him his drink and began drinking.

"It was difficult enough just liking him. Now that I know he has a girlfriend, it just makes everything impossible," Naru breaks the silence with his soft tone.

"It isn't! She's just a girlfriend, not his wife. Didn't we promise to fight till the end? We're rivals, right!?" Mai suddenly exclaims.

Naru chuckles before saying, "That's right. Though, it isn't like two guys can get married."

Mai blushes in embarrassment and continues drinking her drink.

_Love is something that just happens, no one is to blame!_

"Why isn't there anyone that understands?" Mai asks out loudly exasperatedly.

"There is," Naru then ruffles Mai's hair before standing up, "you."

Once again, Naru smiled at Mai before walking off. That's when Mai realised something.

She hadn't felt heartbroken when she saw Yasuhara with his girlfriend, let alone their kiss. She was more worried about how Naru was feeling. Now, her heart is beating loud and fast after seeing his smile. Mai had fallen for Naru.

_Even before it started, My love had ended._

_End of 2__nd__ Secret_

**Phew! I managed to finish this in time! I officially start school tomorrow so the updates for this story will probably be every month, one chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Our Secret. **** See ya!~**


	3. 3rd Secret- The Truth

**Back with chapter 3. All I've got to say is that, I am not exactly a great writer so please pardon my errors. Hope that this chapter will be satisfying. **

_Third Secret: The Truth_

…_._

After realising her feelings for Naru, Mai starts being a little self-conscious around him that seems to make Naru laugh because she always ends up looking like an idiot.

_Well, at least he's laughing not crying. Even if I have to be laughed at… sigh. Seriously, why did I fall for him?_

'_Love is something that just happens!' … Right, I was the one who thought of it. It's been days since we found out about senpai's girlfriend. I wonder what's going to happen now._

Mai arrives to school and notices that the early students were crowding around the announcement board near the lockers. Curious, Mai quickly places her outdoor shoes into the locker and puts on her indoor shoes before heading to the board, pushing her way through despite the protests. What she saw was something she never expected.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they are like that!" One of the students comment.

"More like Davis is doing it one-sidedly. There's no way Yasuhara-san is like that!" Another chimed in.

Then the students began to talk about themselves, making a loud commotion.

Pinned up on the board is a picture of Naru in Yasuhara's headlock during their club practice. Below it, there is a caption: XXXXX's Gay Couple~ These two are all over each other!

Mai's fingers were curled in, making fists by her side, ready to punch something or someone. That's when someone in the crowd say something.

"That's so gay. Guess he was targeting Yasuhara the whole time!"

Mai turns around in a split second, facing the speaker and shouts, "What the hell do you even know about Naru!? Stop saying such things!"

Everyone instantly quieten down and Mai took the opportunity to tear down the stupid pined up picture. Just as she moves to throw away the pieces of papers in her hands, she spots a familiar person at the back of the crowd.

_Naru!_

Right then, everyone turned as though they had heard Mai's thoughts. Most of them moved away from Naru, but some guys moved in closer to him and started taunting him.

"Hey, Davis. I know someone who is interested in guys. Want me to introduce you to him?"

"I betcha he only likes the goodlooking type."

"Then how about me? HAHAHAHA Too bad I am only interested in GIRLS. HAHAHA"

Naru grits his teeth and was about to rebut when Mai stomps in between him and the guys. She puts her hands out, as though to protect Naru and once again shouts, "Get lost you idiots! None of you are goodlooking, stop being such a jerk! I bet you are all a sissy. Naru is so much better than you!"

"Why you..," one of the bully spoke with anger but Mai continues to glare at him with determined eyes.

The bully raised his hand and was about to hit Mai but someone stopped it from happening.

…_? It stopped? … Naru!?_

Naru had moved in front and stopped the bully's attack from hitting Mai by holding on to the bully's wrist. The bully tried to pull his hand away but couldn't. At this, everyone else ran off to their classrooms, leaving only the three of them in the hallway.

"It seems that Mai is right for once. You are a sissy, all talk and no action. Exactly how weak are you?" Naru coldly breathes out, terrifying the person in front of him.

Mai could see that Naru was angry and was about to strike back when they heard a voice.

"Mai-chan? Noll?"

_Osamu-senpai!_

Naru's grip on the bully falter, allowing the latter to escape in the midst of confusion. When Yasuhara asked what happened, none of them said anything. Being the nice guy he is, Yasuhara didn't probe any further and they all went to their respective classrooms.

At first, nothing happens besides everyone pretending Naru didn't exist. Only Mai still treated him normally. Naru was also not bothered by the lack of interaction with the others because he does prefer solitary. Mai thought that it was pretty manageable, even with her own so-called friends trying not to talk to her because she associates with Naru. That ends when her friends from another class comes in to visit her.

Mai spots her friends standing by the door and waves them to come over.

Mai firstly points to Naru then Ayako then Houshou, "Guys, this is Naru. Naru, they are Ayako and Houshou."

Ayako and Houshou smiles brightly and tries to converse with Naru, which failed miserably. Suddenly, Houshou asks something.

"Mai-chan, you said he's Naru. Means he is Davis Oliver?" Mai nods her head.

Houshou continues obliviously, "So he's that guy you said was gay!"

_!_

The class reacted only at the word 'gay', causing them to turn their looks and attentions to Mai's group.

_I forgot! I told Houshou and Ayako about it straight after!_

Without reading the atmosphere, Houshou still continues, "So you are friends with this gay? It's true isn't it? One of my classmates even found 'evidence' as he calls it. It's really int—"

Ayako stops Houshou before it got even worse than it already it by hitting his head and dragging him out of the classroom. The rest resumed to whatever they were doing but Mai knew better. They were still listening to them. Now, Mai slowly turns to face Naru. She felt guilty. Of course she did! He trusted her yet she betrayed him!

_I thought I saw wrong and just felt like telling someone about it. No, I'm just making excuses. I should have clarified it with them! HOW DARE THAT HOUSHOU—_

Mai's train of thoughts stopped when she heard the sound of chair moving. Naru stood up, packed his things and walks out of the classroom without a word or even look at Mai. This crushed her heart.

_I… I'm the cause…I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Naru…_

Mai silently cries without caring if her classmates or anyone else saw or heard her cry.

For the next few weeks, Naru would disappear whenever it was lunch time and Mai would frantically look for him to no avail. Over the past few weeks, the irritating bully striked again but it soon died down but not fully. They would sometimes make crude joke when they see Naru but Naru would ignore them. Meanwhile, Houshou kept apologising to Mai over and over but she doesn't listen nor accept it.

"The one you have to apologise to is not me but Naru!"

_I didn't find him today either…_

Mai was resting her head on her table after school when the door to the classroom opens. It was Naru.

"Naru! I'm sorry! I really am. I've been wanting to apologise but you al—"

"You can stop defending me now. The rumours have already started to die down. Ah, but I guess it will never completely die down because.. it IS the truth," Naru interrupts Mai.

His voice coated malice but underneath it was full of sorrow. Mai couldn't say anything. She stayed as she was while Naru turns away and disappears. She felt like crying. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, causing her vision to blue. However, she was numbed. Too numbed to even cry. She couldn't do anything to help him. She was useless. Not once had she make him smile like how Yasuhara could. She didn't have the power to do it. That's why right now, she doesn't have the right to cry. The one in the most pain is Naru.

_I will find a way. No matter what, even if it is useless. I WILL find a way to stop his sadness._

The next day, right at the moment when the bell rung as a signal that it was lunch hour, Mai quickly follows Naru like a shadow. Although she was doing a bad job at it, Naru let her be. It wasn't like she was doing anything.

_Where are we? Isn't this like pretty far away from our building?_

When they arrived at a secluded area, Naru stops outside a door and slides it open. He then enters and left the door open. Taking the opportunity, Mai quickly dashes to the door and peeks inside. Naru had settle down on a chair, opened his bento and began to eat as he looks out of the window.

_I can't see what he's looking at._

Mai thought of where she is by looking at her surroundings when she realised it.

_So that is why…_

Mai silently enters the room and takes a seat. She opens her obento and quietly eat. The both of them said nothing throughout the whole lunch break. Even the walk back was filled with silence. However the silence was a comfortable one. For the next following days, Mai and Naru ate in silence in the room. Sometimes, they'd sit side by side and Mai would talk about something all on her own.

"I'm sorry," Naru suddenly says one day.

Mai turns to her side to face him and asks, "Why are you apologising? I should be the one to—"

"You were trying to help me and I said those things. You've always been helping me, I just never said it out. That's why, Sorry and Thank you, Mai."

A small smile appears on Naru's face which made Mai smile broadly.

_I am glad I didn't give up._

After making up, Mai and Naru walks back to their classroom with a different atmosphere around them. On their way back, they had to pass by the bully's class and as one would expect, Naru was given the harsh treatment again.

"Wow, he's got that girl with him. Maybe she's lesbian so she's in the same group as him! HAHAHA"

_So this time it is targeted at me._

Instead of lashing back like what she would have done usually, Mai grits her teeth and continues walking with Naru to their classroom. The bully was left speechless.

"I'm telling you that chocolate chip mint is the nicest!" Mai argues with Naru as they packed up to go home.

Naru sighs and just before he was about to say something, someone else said it for him.

" 'It is a matter of one's preference.' Right, Noll?"

"Osamu-senpai!"

Yasuhara was standing by the entrance door, leaning against the door with his back.

"Mai will still argue even if I were to answer her with that," Naru says calmly.

Yasuhara laughs before saying, "Alright, since it's been a long time, let's get some ice cream! My treat!"

Mai's eyes sparkle at the thought of ice cream and the fact that it is free. Naru could only chuckle before joining the two out the door.

After the ice cream, they headed to a park. Mai and Yasuhara had small debates about ridiculous things while Naru plays as referee.

"Osamu is the winner," Naru nonchalantly announce.

Mai fumes, "I lost again!"

"Hahaha, I thought you'd win this one, Mai-chan. Maybe Noll is being biased because he likes me more than you," Yasuhara jokes.

Mai and Naru froze.

_Osamu-senpai…you are pretty dense aren't you._

"Talking about like," Yasuhara turns to face the two, "There is this rumour going around that you like me, Noll. They even childishly made fun of me today. Haha kids. There's no way that it is true."

Mai kept quiet and so did Naru, with his head hung down. Yasuhara, sensing a weird atmosphere asks Naru why they are silent. Naru answers him while he faces the ground.

"It's true. I do like you, Osamu. Not just as a friend. I like you… That is the truth."

Gathering all his courage, Naru tilts his head up and faces Yasuhara. What met him was a look of disgust.

Naru reaches out his hand and Yasuhara swats his hand away before running away.

"Naru!"

Naru clutches on to left side of his chest, his heart, as though he was going through a heart attack. His heart felt as though it was shattering, breaking into smaller pieces as time ticks by. His body felt heavy, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Naru! Naru!" Mai desperately calls out to him.

No matter what, Naru couldn't hear anything. At the moment, he was rid of all his senses. Just when it felt like he was about to fall into abyss, Mai's slap woke him up.

"NARU! Snap out of it!" Mai screams with tears streaming down her face.

When Naru's eyes were no longer distant, he began to tremble and broke down crying. Mai envelopes him wordlessly as both of them cry.

_I know. I know that what hurt him the most isn't the fact that Osamu-senpai would never look at him the way he does. It is the look on Osamu-senpai when he told the truth that hurt him. They were supposed to be best friends. Osamu-senpai was supposed to have accepted the truth, not reject it. That way, Naru wouldn't be in so much pain. Why… one after another…_

Minutes past and both their tears began to subside and Mai lets go of Naru. They stood up, dusting their clothes off. None of the two said a word until it was time to part ways.

"Thank you once again, Mai. I guess this is the end of it. I should have been prepared for this. I was too confident that he'd accept my feelings like you did," Naru begins.

Mai shakes her head, "No. I would have thought the same if I was you, Naru."

Continuing, Naru says, "Well, now there is no one that would accept me as I am."

"I will."

_I know that this is not the time._

"I know that, Mai. I was talking about—"

_But I am not going to let you think you are a reject!_

"I like you, Naru. I like you as you are. I like you, Naru," Mai says head-on, looking at Naru's eyes without flinching.

It took all of her willpower to not cry. It took even more for her to not let the tears pool in her eyes.

Naru's eyes widen in surprise before it softens and he smiles softly.

"Sorry."

That was all he said before he turn around and walks away.

_Was it the right choice? My heart hurts…_

_End of 3__rd__ Secret_

**I just re-read the reviews and I have to say that I expected as much… I guess this story isn't that great after all. . .**

**But, I won't stop because this story is about painful love that isn't returned. We can't always hope for a happy ending right? Okay, this story does have a 'happy' ending, just not what all of you would be wanting. I do hope you continue reading this because it is about to end with one last secret and an extra chapter **

**Thank you to those who actually favourite/follow and even review this! I really appreciate it.**

**The next update should be by 17May **** Look forward to it!**


	4. Last Secret- The Friendship

_Last Secret: The Friendship_

It's been days since Naru's confession to Yasuhara and Mai's confession to Naru. The rumours and teasing against Naru had died down, mainly due to the fact that none of the involved party reacted to it. Naru and Yasuhara hasn't spoken to each other ever since. Even during club practice, they would stay silent. The other team members could sense that something must have happened but didn't say a word about it and treat them both as normally as they could, choosing the right topics to talk about with cautious.

Meanwhile, Mai hasn't been talking to Naru as well. As much as she wants to talk to him as per normal, she rarely sees him because she keeps avoiding him. She knows that she shouldn't be avoiding him at this period of time but she is afraid to see him after her rejection. She's scared he would be uncomfortable around her and they are not able to speak as freely as before. Every single time their eyes would meet, Mai would avert her eyes away even when she knows that he is only trying to greet her.

_What is with me? I'm so horrible! I should be with him now while he is still recovering from the shock! … Then what about me? I am also recovering from his rejection! … I just can't leave him alone…_

Mai creeps her way into a classroom, the same classroom that she and Naru were having lunch in for days before the confessions incident. Slowly, she tiptoes in and found no one. The room is empty besides the tables, chairs and her. Sighing, Mai turns around when someone suddenly appears in her field of vision.

"Woah!"

Being overly surprised, Mai tilts backwards, causing her to fall but the intruder saves her before it happens. Hand tightly wrapped around her wrist, pulled her, making her stand back on her two feet.

"What's up with you, Mai?" a cool stoic voice said.

Mai blinks her eyes once, twice, thrice before widening her eyes.

"Naru! I thought you weren't here so I..I thought you were some ghost! Then I was—Wait, what am I saying?" Mai blabbers out, making Naru laugh.

Naru calms himself down before answering her, "I went to buy a drink before coming here."

Naru puts up the cartoon of drink that he had bought earlier to show Mai. Mai sighs in relief and then they both took a seat.

It was silent. None of them said anything. The only sounds that can be heard are Mai chewing on her food, chopsticks hitting the bento box and Mai humming because her food is delicious. After finishing her food and putting down her chopsticks, Mai realises that Naru was already done with his as well. Usually, Naru would be packing his things but this time, he just sat there silently as he looks out of the window.

_I knew it. There is no place in his heart for me. I am not even in his eyes, am I. _

"Sorry. I never noticed your feelings. I.." Naru struggles to find the right words to say to Mai.

Mai smiles at him with melancholy, "It's okay. I have amazing rebounding skills! So I guess I'll start finding another guy. Hehe."

Naru knew that she was forcing herself to say that but he didn't say anything. Mai starts to pack her things. Once she was done, she looks at Naru and saw that he hasn't cleared up his things but instead was staring into space. She waves a hand in front of him, while thankfully snapped him out of his daze.

For the first time ever, Naru suggests something out of character, "Let's just skip the next lesson. It's boring anyways."

_Naru wants to skip lessons!? I mean I know he is smart and all but I thought he was the 'upright' type of student that will attend all classes on time, like how he has been! Next lesson huh…it's math._

"Okay!" Mai didn't hesitate one bit after realising that the next period was math.

And so, the both of them skipped their math period and spent it in the 'abandoned' classroom. They talked for a while before Mai decided to take a short nap. The short nap lasted until the last period.

"Mai, stop being such a lazy pig and get up."

_I recognise that voice…who?_

"I am going to leave you if you don't wake up this instant."

_Mmnn… but it's so comfortabl—_

Suddenly Mai felt her head collide against the hard cold floor of the classroom. The impact woke her up instantaneously. Rubbing the sore spot on her head that collided against the concrete, she glares at Naru.

"You could have woke me up normally!" Mai says angrily.

Naru simply gives her a glace before heading to the door.

Mai scrambles for her things and runs after Naru.

When Naru and Mai arrives at their classroom for their last period, sadly the teacher was already there and it just so happen to be their homeroom teacher. That meant scolding and detention.

Mai and Naru was given the punishment of doing the class chores for the week and on the last day, they are to tidy up the storage room. So for the next few days, they reluctantly did their punishment with Mai complaining about it every single time and Naru expressing his dislike for the work by doing small pranks on the teacher secretly during classes.

It's already the last day of the week, which meant the last day of the punishments!

"I guess I'll go and get a new duster from the teachers' lounge," Mai tells Naru while yawning.

Naru gave her a brief nod and then she was off to her destination. Along the way, Houshou stops her, asking her for a brief moment to talk.

Mai stopped but glares at him without saying anything. Houshou bows deeply and once again begs for forgiveness once again.

Before Mai was able to interrupt him, Houshou says quickly, "I've already apologised to Davis so now I am asking you, Mai, for forgiveness as well! I'm really sorry."

_He already apologised? When did that happened? Why didn't Naru mention it?_

Mai stops glaring and sighs, "I am glad you already apologised. Sorry about ignoring you and all. I am not that mad at you. I am angrier at myself. So, there isn't a need for apology. Though I think you could offer me a tub of ice cream the next time you, Ayako and me hang out."

Houshou stands up straight and they both laugh. Afterwards, Mai continues to where she was originally headed to.

"Why do we have to clean up the storage room? This punishment is ridiculous," Mai complains.

Naru silently organises the files while dusting off some dust of them. Seeing that Naru wasn't complaining, Mai keeps her mouth shut and do what she is supposed to do. Without all the complaining from Mai, the room was dead silent besides the sound of files being stacked together. Somehow time seems to pass by fast for Mai but slow for Naru. The reason for it is unknown.

Once they were done, the sun was about to set and they headed to the teachers' lounge. When they arrived, their homeroom teacher gave them a lengthy lecture about the importance of classes. Just before they were let off, the teacher asks Mai to grab a box of confiscated items above the shelf since she was much closer to it. Mai moves to the said shelf and reaches out her arms to grab the box on top of the shelf. Due to her lack of height, even when she tiptoes, she is still unable to even graze the box. Suddenly, another pair of hands appears and took the box down with ease before passing it over to her.

"I didn't think you were this short," Naru comments.

"Hey! I am a girl so it doesn't matter," Mai rebuts

Naru looks at Mai from head to toe before he says, "I guess you are a girl after all."

Mai fumes.

_WHAT!? He only notices that now!? What is he trying to say!_

Even though she was angry at him, Mai still walks with him home. Mai's anger subside instantly when they saw who was waiting for them at the park where they'd always pass by.

"I think I'll head off first, Naru," Mai says to Naru before whispering something to him, "I guess it is time to sort things out with Senpai."

Mai wanted to smile at her once beloved senpai as she walked past, however, she couldn't do it because she has no idea what Yasuhara thinks of Naru now. Instead, Mai simply faces the ground as she walks away.

…

Naru and Yasuhara had taken a seat each on the swings but neither said anything. Naru's only thought was a question as to why Yasuhara wanted to talk to him. Yasuhara was thinking of…what to say. Then minutes past and Naru couldn't take it so he stood up.

"If you are not going to say anything, I'm leaving," Naru announces.

Silence was what he got. Before he was able to walk away, Yasuhara calls out to him.

"Noll. I…," Yasuhara paused before continuing, "I'm sorry."

Naru takes a deep breath before turning around to face Yasuhara head on. Yasuhara had a look of anguish. Naru knew that Yasuhara was being sincerely apologetic towards him. So he was prepared to listen to what Yasuhara was going to say. Before that, he wanted to say something but Yasuhara stopped him before he even began.

"I am supposed to be your best friend. I should have tried to understand you instead of pushing you away in disgust. It was really a surprise to me and I acted without thinking because of all the weird talks that have been going around in school. I didn't spare a thought for your feelings. I'm sorry. I can't even comfort you. I have a girlfriend that I love a lot, so I'm sorry," Yasuhara lets out with a strained voice and bows at the last part.

Once again, Naru takes a deep breath and faces the sky to stop himself from crying. He obviously knew he would be rejected but at least, Yasuhara wasn't rejecting him as a whole.

"Are you an idiot? I forgot all about it during the time I didn't see you," Naru laughs, pretending to be cool about it, and Yasuhara tilts his head up.

Then the two of them laughs together.

"We are still best friends, get it, Noll?" Yasuhara says with a goofy grin.

They shook hands and then Yasuhara walks away after whispering somethings to Naru. After Yasuhara was gone and far out of sight, Naru turns his attention to a tree two meters away from him.

"How long do you intend to hide, Mai?"

_! How did he find out?_

Mai sheepishly smiles as she steps out of her hiding place. She walks to Naru with a guilty look. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she couldn't help but worry. Even though she was the one who was intending to give them the privacy.

"I didn't mean to listen…," Mai says guiltily to Naru.

"At least now I don't have to repeat his words to you."

…_wait, he was intending to tell me about it? I thought he wouldn't._

As though he read her thoughts, Naru answers, "I think you have a right to know because you've been supporting me all these while."

_! he read my thoughts!_

"I am not reading your thoughts, you are just obvious," Naru replies again without her saying anything.

Mai's face turns red due to embarrassment and Naru laughs at her. Then they resume their walk home. When it was at the intersection where they always part ways, Naru walks alongside Mai instead of going his normal route.

"Naru? You are going the wrong way. This leads to MY house," Mai asks quizzically.

"I need to make sure that it isn't dangerous for you to walk home alone when you have to go back late," Naru simply answers stoically.

Mai stops in her tracks and looks at Naru as though he was a ghost.

Mai hesitantly asks, "Are you in your right mind, Naru? Why would you want to make sure of such things?"

Naru sighs as though Mai was an idiot for even asking, "You are a girl, so stop being so oblivious of things."

Mai was still confused. Naru sighs exasperatedly before telling her, "Osamu just told me about someone following you without you knowing. He suspects it to be the molester that have been spotted around here. Now, do you get what I am saying?"

Nodding her head dumbly, Mai wonders if she should really be more cautious.

_Why would a molester target me? I am not pretty, cute or busty. Unless the molester has a warp sense of pretty and cute._

Few meters away from her house, Mai realises that she had dropped her keychain.

"Naru, I'll be back in a moment," Mai says but was stopped by Naru.

"Why do you think you are going? Just get home," Naru reprimands.

Mai pries Naru's hand away.

"I dropped a keychain given by Ayako. It's definitely around the corner because I still had it when I took out my phone," Mai informs Naru, "Just wait here, okay."

Without Naru saying anything, Mai takes off. He could only sigh.

_Phew.. I can't believe I lied to him and he didn't suspect anything! I need to find that stupid keychain. Stupid Ayako. Why did she have to give me a photo keychain with Naru in it!?_

As Mai retrace her steps, someone lurking in the shadows approaches her.

_Aha! Found it!_

Mai picks up the keychain, dust it off and was about to turn around to rush back to Naru when a hand clasp over her mouth.

"You certainly are small in all areas…," a creepy voice whispers into Mai's ear.

Mai was alarmed. She tries to pry the hand on her mouth away so that she can shout but the person's grip on her was strong. While she was struggling, the culprit had started dragging her away into a dark isolated place.

…_Why does it take so long for her to find her keychain when she knows where she dropped it? … I'll go and find her._

Naru begins to walk towards the direction where Mai had ran off. As he got closer, he senses that something is wrong so he picked up his pace until he started running. After turning the corner, there was no one in sight. Mai was gone.

_Shit! I should have just went with her!_

Naru looks around his surroundings.

_Calm down. Panicking won't help. I need to figure out where Mai could be taken._

Meanwhile, at a certain alley, Mai is still trying her hardest to get away from the kidnapper.

"Now now. Aren't you a feisty one. This will be fun," the disgusting voice whispers into her ear again, causing Mai to cringe in disgust.

_NO! I am not giving up! I..I'm not going to let this guy touch me any longer! …But how do I escape? …! I remembered Ayako saying something about this.._

Suddenly Mai stopped moving and stood still. The pervert thinks that Mai had finally decided to comply him so he loosen his grip on her hands and mouth. Taking this opportunity, Mai pulls her hands away and elbows the guy in the rib, causing him to pull away from her as reflex. Using this chance, Mai turns around to run away but unfortunately, the man was able to recover quickly and grab her wrist before she got away. Instantly, Mai screams out, "NARU!"

Before the man was able to pull Mai back, his face collided with the hard concrete in a matter of split seconds. He starts screaming out in pain as the foot on his face grinds deeper, inflicting more pain, and he was forced to let go of Mai.

"You are not going to get away, you filthy trash," Naru's normally cool voice turns cold and menacing.

Naru takes out his phone from his pocket and said somethings through the phone. Mai leans against a nearby wall for support as they wait for the policemen to arrive. One of the policemen wanted Mai to give him her statement regarding the incident but Naru intervenes and answers for her instead. After the policemen had taken the molester away, Naru turns his attention to Mai.

"Are you feeling fine, Mai? Did he do anything else to you?" Naru asks with concern.

Mai nods her head and smiles widely, "Of course! Why would I not be? Hehe."

_Thank goodness she's fine—_

Naru looks at Mai properly and notices that Mai was trembling. He then looks at her face and notices that her smile is fake. She is lying.

"You are not fine. You are trembling, Mai."

Mai instantly drops her fake smile and she trembles more as tears well up in her eyes. Naru cautiously moves closer and wrap his arms around her. Mai leans to him and starts crying, dampening Naru's uniform in the process. He gently stokes her back, coaxing her to cry out.

"I was scared! I..I..," Mai whimpers out.

"I'm sorry," Naru whispers.

"I couldn't do anything.. I was helpless… I am scared, Naru..," Mai says in between her cry.

Once again Naru apologises and hugs her tighter, to reassure her that he is still there with her.

_Why is it that I am unable to help her whenever she needs it? I am always on the receiving end… Even now, this is the only thing I can do for her._

After Mai stopped crying and her sobs subside, they slowly walked to Mai's house. Once they were outside, Naru tells her to enter the house first before he goes off. She does as she was told and that is how the day ended for them.

Months have passed by ever since the incident and Mai's relationship with Naru has increased from 'Friends' to 'Best friends'.

"…Mai, I can't believe that the two of you are still friends," Ayako suddenly says while having lunch with Mai.

Mai blushes, "We are BEST FRIENDS not friends."

"Hahaha, Mai, you do know that is still under the basis of 'friends' category, right?" Houshou laughs at Mai.

Mai then pouts. Ever since the incident, Naru would mostly walk her home when he doesn't have soccer practice. When he does, he'd personally tell either Ayako or Houshou to send her home. Somehow, he acts like an overprotective parent. Naru and Yasuhara are back to normal and they'd hang out after school with Mai as well sometimes. Naru still doesn't talk much to Ayako or Houshou and Mai would insist that it is because he is shy despite Naru's protest that it wasn't.

"He hasn't been walking home with you these day," Houshou remarks.

Mai sighs, "Well, the tournaments are coming up. The team wasn't able to practice much the month before because they had examinations."

"You sound disappointed, Mai," Ayako smirks at Mai, making her blush while sputtering 'no'.

After school…

Naru approaches Mai's table. There was a new sitting arrangement and this time, Naru was sitting behind her.

"I'll have your friends to bring you back again today," Naru says.

"But I'm fine already. I can go home alone. Also, it's still bright outside," Mai informs Naru.

Naru narrows his eyes, "No. I am not going to take the risk. If I catch you going home alone, you are so dead."

Mai gulps and nods her head in understanding. Then Naru heads off to his club.

At the soccer club, after practice…

"Hey Davis, haven't seen you walk your girlfriend home," a senior jokes.

Naru ignores the comment and continues changing.

Then the group of guys in the changing room starts teasing Naru about Mai being his girlfriend.

"Are you keeping quiet because it isn't true or because it is the truth?" Yasuhara joins in.

…

Everyone stays silent, anticipating Naru's answer.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Naru finally answers, emotionlessly

The soccer members sighs in disappointment and continues to change and pack their things. Naru, done packing, exits the changing room and so did Yasuhara.

"So, Noll," Yasuhara starts, "about Mai-chan."

Naru keeps quiet as they continue to walk.

"You like Mai-chan, don't you?"

…

"No."

Naru expected Yasuhara to pester him but he didn't. Yasuhara kept silent before bursting out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA. Alright. Keep the 'Friendship' status for as long as you want," Yasuhara tell Naru.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asks confused but didn't receive and answer.

_You hesitated before answering me, Noll._

_End of the Last Secret_

**YES! I finally finished it! Took me days to do it and when I finally had the mood to do it properly, I end up typing lots! I can't believe I am updating so quickly! :D**

**I know the ending is horrible. Even I think it is, but rejoice, there is an extra chapter coming up in just a few hours~ I have to say in advance that it will not be very long though.**

**Hope you've enjoyed this series. Do Review/Follow/Favourite~**

**-N,Mai-**


	5. Our Secret

_Our Secret_

It's already New Years. Naru had just woken up when his phone vibrated, notifying him that there is a message. Rubbing his sleep off his eyes, Naru picks up his phone and read the message.

'Morning Naru! Do you want to go out today? I am bored!' –Mai

Naru blinks a few times before he registers the message. He then replies Mai with an 'Okay.'.

Just as Naru stood up to go to the washroom, his phone vibrates again. This time, he ignores it and goes to the washroom. After freshening himself up, he checks his phone. There are three messages, all from Mai.

'Naru! What's with the effortless reply!? I feel sad ;-;' –Mai

'Fine, ignore me all you want! Hmph.' –Mai

'So we meet up in two hours?' –Mai

Naru looks at the clock hanging on his wall. It read 7.30 a.m..

'I will meet you at 12 p.m..' –Naru.

Once he was done replying, he grab a book from one of his shelves and took a seat in his living room. Then he started to read and lost track of time. When he finally got his eyes off the book to look at the clock, he realises that he only had not more than thirty minutes to get ready and head out to where ever Mai must have texted him to meet.

Naru was ready to head out in a jiffy because he did not have much variety of clothes so it took him less than a minute to choose what to wear. He thinks that it looks good enough if he is going to be meeting Mai. However, he regretted not wearing something more casual and… less black.

"Naru! Here~" Mai says out when she spots him from afar.

Naru was wearing his signature all-black suit. Even his shoes were black loafers. He looked as though he just attended a funeral! Meanwhile, Mai was wearing a long sleeved peppermint dress with forest green sandals. She looks like she is going on a picnic, a style so different from what he expected. The two were total opposites.

_Maybe I should have worn those clothes that Osamu got for me a few days ago._

Naru sighs internally and walks towards Mai. When he finally stopped in front of Mai, he then realises that they were not alone. There rest were there too. Ayako, Houshou, Yasuhara and even Masako, Yasuhara's girlfriend. Naru was really tempted to sigh out loud.

_Wait. Why would I even feel disappointed? … No, I am just frustrated that she didn't tell me the rest would also be coming along._

"Naru, sadly you couldn't join us this morning. We all went to see our fortune! And the best part is that I had the best one out of everyone!" Mai chirps happily.

After Mai finishes rambling about how her morning went, Mai walks ahead and points at a store, indicating that she wants to start shopping there first. The rest follows while Naru took his time at the back. Naru was not amused. He can't believe she is making him spent his precious afternoon on shopping, with the rest. Grumbling to himself, he then notices that Yasuhara's girl was not participating actively in the shopping, as much as her boyfriend. He wonders why since it seems like she'd be the type to shop till she drops.

"I am sure you are wondering why I am not participating in such an activity, Mr Oliver," a soft voice spoke.

Naru turns to his side and saw the petite girl put a hand over her mouth, trying to hide the smile on her face. Naru pretended that he did not hear what she had said but she continued on.

"I just wondered how Osamu-kun acts around his group of friends. I do not wish to intrude, as I am just his girlfriend. It also seems that he has finally gotten something off his back. I am glad he has such nice friends," Masako says in a soft velvet voice.

_I wonder if she meant me as well when she said nice friends._

Suddenly Yasuhara called out to his girlfriend and said in a loud voice, "Masako-chan! This would look absolutely perfect for you!"

Masako gives him a polite smile as she looks at the embarrassing outfit Yasuhara was showing her. It was a Lolita dress. The rest were snickering behind his back as he enthusiastically showed his girlfriend the other different Lolita dresses.

The next stop is a family restaurant. Since there were six of them, the girls sat on one side of the table while the guys sits opposite them. Ayako was seated against the window and opposite her was Houshou. In the centre was Mai and Naru, then Masako and Yasuhara took the outer seats.

After finishing their meal, they all decided on eating desserts. Ayako chose to eat the seven flavoured parfait, the same as Houshou which made them argue. Yasuhara chose the Special Couple Dessert, wanting to share it with Masako. Mai did not know what to pick and was going to ask Naru what he chose.

"I would like an English Tea."

Everyone turns to Naru, giving him the Are-you-serious look. He ignores them and nods to the waiter, as a sign of affirmation. Mai was unable to order her dessert due to the 'confusion'.

"How is tea a dessert, Naru?" Mai asks, forgetting about her dessert.

Naru didn't bother answering her because Yasuhara decided to do it for him.

"Hahaha, Noll would rather drink tea because he thinks that these type of desserts are too sweet and fattening," Yasuhara says with a laugh.

"Naru talking about fattening food? Ridiculous," Mai says disbelievingly.

This in turn made Naru say, "You should start caring, Mai. You seem to be gaining more weight."

Mai opens her mouth agape in shock. How could he say that to her face. Only the guys choked, trying to hold back their laughter while the girls glared at their respective partners from across the table. This made them stop instantly, besides Naru, who still had a small smile on his face which no one would have noticed if they didn't look at him closely.

Afterwards, Ayako was about to drag them to Round two of shopping but only Houshou was caught in it. Masako pulled Yasuhara away in time and they went to their own mini date somewhere while Naru, took it upon himself to walk Mai home.

The walk was excruciatingly quiet. Then they were about to turn the corner and walked past the alley where the incident had happened. It still terrifies Mai a little even though it had been months since it happened. Noticing how Mai's fingers started trembling as they walk past the alley, Naru decides to start a conversation. Sort of.

"Traditional Japanese Sweets are fine."

"Eh?" Mai turns to Naru in confusion.

Naru repeats himself and adds in, "As long it isn't the type sold in those cafés you always go."

Finally getting what Naru was saying, Mai's face lights up and she says, "So you like traditional sweets! That's so like you. Hehehe."

When they arrived outside Mai's house, Mai says, "I guess we'll see each other when school starts."

_Should I try?_

Before Mai entered her house, Naru suddenly grumbled about how he has nothing to do during the rest of the winter break. It took Mai a few seconds to processed that he was actually telling her that before she looks at him and asks, "..You already finished all the homework?!"

_I knew I shouldn't have tried. She's an idiot._

Naru holds back his insults and walks away without explaining anything to Mai.

Then winter break ends and for some reasons, Naru hasn't seen much of Mai besides during class. Even during lunch, she would run off somewhere without saying a word to him. The other times he'd see her and actually talked to her is when he has club activities, which usually ends very late.

Not being able to take it anymore, he decided to ask her after his club activities.

"Why are you always staying back so late every day? You don't even allow me stay when I don't have club activities."

Mai smiles to herself and answers, "It's a Secret."

Naru sighs, knowing that when Mai says that, it would mean she would never tell him until she wants to. And so, the routine continues. It only stopped when February began. However, this time, Mai would always go home straight after class.

_Now instead of staying late, she is going early? … exactly what is going on?_

Naru goes to his club, sighing. This made the other team members look at him as though they've seen a ghost.

"Oliver is sighing."

"When does he ever do that?"

"He never did!"

"Then why is he..?"

Naru tries to ignore his team mates until someone suddenly said, "Maybe it's because his girlfriend hasn't been coming for the past few days?"

"So that's why! Don't worry Oliver, girls are like that in general. They like to play hard to get sometimes."

"Mai isn't like that," Naru replies instinctively.

For a moment, only silence can be heard in the changing room.

"Noll, so you admit Mai-chan is your girlfriend?" Yasuhara suddenly appeared.

Naru was going to deny but the others were too hyper about teasing Naru so his denial wasn't heard. He decided to just ignore them the whole day. This however continued no matter how much Naru ignored them. Truthfully, Naru wasn't really bothered. He just hoped Mai's friends, Ayako or Houshou, heard about it.

Two weeks have passed since February started and Naru chose to go to school early even though there wasn't any morning practice. The moment he stepped into the school building, a horde of girls rush to him and started thrusting a nicely wrapped box to him. All of them were saying, "Please accept my chocolate!"

It is valentines and Naru forgot all about it so he was quite shocked at the scene unfolding in front of him. As though it doesn't concern him, Naru went to his shoe locker. When he opened it, a flood of boxes came falling. Sighing internally, he pretended it never happened and took out his indoor shoes to get changed.

"He is as cold as everyone says!"

"I wonder why he won't even accept one."

"Then, it is true? The rumour about him liking guys—"

In the nick of time, Yasuhara appears and declared out loud, "Noll, you are waiting for her chocolates right?"

Naru wanted to say no but he knew that by saying that, it would make his situation worse. So he just nod his head. Then the girls went back to squealing and changed their target to Yasuhara. Yasuhara tried to decline their chocolates politely but Naru sabotaged him by announcing, "Osamu has a girlfriend by the way. She's a student from—"

It was too late, the girls had the eyes of a predator. While the girls were 'interrogating' Yasuhara about his secret girlfriend, Naru made his escape. Upon arriving in the classroom, Naru took his seat and noticed that Mai hasn't arrived. As students enter the classroom one by one, time ticks closer to the start of class and Mai was still nowhere to be seen. The bell indicating the start of lesson rung and Naru felt uneasy at the empty seat in front of him.

_Does she have a cold?_

First period felt extremely long for Naru. He wasn't even listening to the teacher because he already knew what was being taught. He wonders if he should just skip the rest of school for the day. Then the bell rung again. Second period was about to begin and suddenly the classroom door was opened harshly, causing the students in the room to cringe.

…_I guess idiots really don't catch colds._

"Hahaha, sorry for being late!" Mai greets the class cheerfully.

Some greeted her back and she proceeds to her seat. Once seated, she turns behind and says hi to Naru.

"Hi, Naru. How was the group of girls this morning? Hehehe."

Just looking at Naru's expression, Mai knew how his morning went. Before Naru was able to say anything, the teacher enters the class and everyone quieten down.

…_Why is there a sweet smell suddenly?_

Lunch. Finally, for the first time, Mai invites Naru to eat with her and her friends. They went to Ayako and Houshou's classroom. When they arrived, the looks on Ayako and Houshou had Naru feeling unnerved. It was really weird because he hadn't seen nor spoken to them for so long. Yet they had a Cheshire-like smile. He pretended he never saw it because for some reasons, he felt that he should ask why.

School ended and Naru headed to the field and was about to enter the changing room when Mai stopped him. Mai was about to say something when suddenly Naru's team mates appears.

"Ah, it's that girl!"

"Oliver's girlfriend, Mai-chan!"

"Guess you got her back, Oliver."

Naru's team mates continued teasing and laughing until Naru got enough of it and told them to go away, which they complied with a smile on their face.

_He LIKES her! Hehehehe_

Once it was only the two of them again, Naru asks Mai what she was about to say. However, Mai shoves something to his stomach instead before running away. Naru looks down at what Mai pushed to him and found that it was a nicely wrapped up box. Just before he could open the box, his team mates appear, including Yasuhara. Guess they were hiding. The teasing continued again, making Naru blush. When Naru finally got some time alone, he opened the box and was surprised to see an assortment of Wagashi. Naru smiles to himself, not knowing that there were people watching him.

The next day, Mai enters school cautiously and was spooked when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Naru! Don't scare me…"

Naru only laughs at her reaction before continuing his way to the classroom.

_Guess he didn't think much of it…I'm glad, I think._

And so, Naru treat Mai as per usual and their routine returned to normal. They would eat lunch together and go back together whenever they have nothing on after school.

Ayako eyes Mai and so did Houshou.

"Nothing happened okay," Mai says dejectedly.

"It's almost been a month! He can't be that dense. No, he isn't even dense!" Houshou remarked.

Then Ayako starts her side of complains, "I even had to stay with you after school and teach you how to make those Wagashis. How can he just do this! It is ridiculous."

Mai could only sigh.

_Already the 13__th__ of March huh… Maybe I should have given him a letter or something._

Meanwhile, Yasuhara is screaming his head off at Naru for not doing anything after what happened.

"You are really…I don't even know what to say. Are you sure about maintaining this boundary?"

Naru pretends not to understand and goes home without saying a word.

The next morning, in the Davis' household, every single member of the family wonders if some ghost possessed Naru. Naru was humming some song the moment he woke up and he was full of smiles. He didn't even care about him smiling being seen.

"Noll, Are you…okay?" Eugene, Naru's twin asks worriedly.

Naru simply shakes his head and then when he looks at the clock, his face suddenly reverts back to the poker faced. His family decided to let him be for the day. Then Naru heads to the door and wore his shoes. Before he opens the door, he grabbed something from the nearby table. This caught his brother's attention.

"Who's that gift for? And don't deny it because anyone can see that it is a gift."

Once again, Naru smiles and said, "It's for someone special."

The date today is: 14th March.

_End of Our Secret_

**YESSSSSSSSS It ended!~ HEHEHEHE I am really sorry about the veryyyyy late extra chapter. I was typing out another story, Sankaku Kankei. It is on Wattpad **** I hope you've all enjoyed this short series. I feel sad about it ending… **** But, it's okay, I am starting another new one. :D Thank you to those who have read this, liked this, favourite this, reviewed this. I really appreciate it! Once again, a BIG Thank you and BYE!~**


End file.
